


...uses the television as a babysitter?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [31]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 09 - Who uses the television as a babysitter?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...uses the television as a babysitter?

Drake can barely keep his eyes open. He has hardly slept, what with staying up until late helping Olivia sort out everything she’d be needing for the trip she’d left for this morning, then waking up twice during the night because their infant daughter is teething and Olivia needed all the sleep she could muster for the trip. And now here he is, holding little Diana in his arms and rocking her back and forth in an attempt to soothe her cries. It’s working a bit, but he’s seriously worried he’ll just fall asleep where he stands and drop her.

He sits on the floor over a duvet he’s set for Diana to crawl over which is covered with plastic toys. She cries even louder, refusing all the colorful toys he offers her. Finally he offers her a yellow rubber panda Maxwell has given her which he remembers should be helpful in this situation. He gently touches it to her lips and encourages her to bite it. She does, sniffing, and it seems to work, for she grabs it with her little hands and keeps nibbling on it, her crying subsided for now.

Relieved, he picks up the remote control from the sofa he’s leaning against and turns on the big TV hung on the wall, quickly browsing for shows adequate for babies. Olivia doesn’t like it when he allows Diana to watch TV, says it will miseducate her, and they’ve argued over it a couple of times, but Olivia isn’t here right now and he’s exhausted.

Finally, the baby for now appeased and entertained, he holds her firmly on his lap and allows himself to close his eyes just… for… a … minute…

He wakes up with a startle, then sighs in relief as he notices the baby still on his lap, munching calmly on her panda. Thank god for TV. And uncle Maxwell.


End file.
